Death Can Bring Us Back
by OuroborosMoon
Summary: Chihiro is now 18 years old. On graduation night, a horrible accident leaves her flying into a dark sea. When Chihiro awakes as a spirit in the spirit world, she forgets her human life. Will she ever remember and realize her true form?
1. Death

"Maybe it was only a dream."

I was sitting on my bed, once again staring at a certain sparkling hair tie that I have been having since I was eleven years old. I am now eighteen, and I have never felt more confused in all my life.

I remember my adventure in the bath house like it was yesterday; I've always remembered. I remember that a few days after we settled in, I snuck out of the house after my parents went to sleep. I grabbed a heavy duty flash light and went back to the abandoned theme park.

Once I got there, I ran through the tunnel, into the main area, and across the field to get to my friends. But something was off; there was still grass. There was no river. _But wasn't it nighttime? _

I looked up and saw the thing that shocked me the most; the town and the bath house was gone. The grass just expanded for a few miles, then cut off into mountains. _Where did it all go?_

I went back every night for two months, hoping and praying that the bath house would suddenly reappear and I would be reunited with my friends. But it never came to be. Finally, heartbroken and defeated, I told myself that my adventure was not real and my friends never existed.

And now, seven years later, after putting the events out of my mind and believing that it was all just a dream, I have found something that has questioned all I have ever known.

Zeniba's hair tie laid before me, and I stared at in frustration. _How can it be real? It was all just a dream._

_Wasn't it?_

Only one way to find out.

I got out of bed and collected a flashlight and made the trek as I did as an eleven year old.

I got there in about half an hour, and quietly went through the tunnel. I was once again in the main area of the old building, and I walked forward, toward the shining moon coming through the opening of the park. I inhaled and stepped out.

Nothing.

_Of course. I was stupid to make the walk out here. I'm losing my mind thinking about this._

So I went home, and put the bath house and the hair tie out of my mind.

* * *

"Chihiro, your going to be late for school!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Ugh," I got home at three in the morning last night after my uneventful 'adventure' into the amusement park. So let's just say that I wasn't exactly a happy person this morning.

_What's the point of going to school anyway?_ Wait, tonight's graduation, I have to go.

_Tonight's graduation!?_

I jumped out of bed and looked at my digital clock. 7:30

_Oh no! School starts in half in hour! Oh well_, I thought, and hurried to get my stuff done. Right before I left however, I saw Zeniba's hair tie on my dresser. Without a second thought, I tied it around my wrist and ran out the door.

* * *

"Hey Chihiro." My best friend, Yumi, said as she jogged up to me. "Can you believe graduation is tonight?"

"Actually I can't." I replied, walking through the halls of our private school.

"Just think: tomorrow, we will no longer be school girls!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands in joy.

I frowned_. _What would happen after tomorrow? I would be an adult then, and I wouldn't have time for childish things like make believe dragons and magical soot balls.

"Aw, don't be so glum." Yumi said, playing with her jet black pigtails. "We'll still hang out all the time." She smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back at my best friend.

* * *

"Presenting the class of 2010!" Our principal called out, and a flurry of hats rose up, then back down. There was a mob of crying parents, and I struggled to find mine.

"Chihiro!" I heard me dad call out, and ran towards him.

"Congratulations." He said, before enveloping me in a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you Chihiro." My mom said beside him.

"Thanks," I mumbled silently. I really didn't achieve much; I didn't get many awards and wasn't exactly a grade A student, but I did manage to squeeze out a graduate.

"Chihiro!" Yumi ran towards me, her black graduation gown billowing behind her. She rammed me in a hug, and we each said our congratulations to each other.

"Maybe we can all meet at that cool restaurant that makes that wicked sushi." Yumi suggested; she rubbed her tummy absently.

"Kabuki." I reminded her.

"Yeah that place."

"We'll meet you there Chihiro. Congratulations Yumi." My dad said, and disappeared into the crowd. Figures. Once someone mentions food, he's running towards the source. Some people never change.

Yumi hugged me again. "I'll see you in the restaurant in a bit Chihiro." Then she, like my parents, disappeared into the crowd. I sighed and walked outside. The air was humid and sticky, so I pulled off my gown and set it in the backseat of my car. I was now in a black, mid length party dress and flats. I started my car took off.

Everything was going fine as I drove through the night, towards the restaurant. However, I had to go around a sharp turn in the road and I hated doing it, especially at night. I drove with my high beams on as I started to near the curve.

I don't know what happened then. First I was driving around the curve and then something moved in the shadows. I whipped my head around and saw something that shocked me so hard I let go of my wheel- a dark figure, wearing a white mask with lines of red above and under the eyes.

_It couldn't be_, I thought.

But it was. I saw it. Suddenly I felt a light whoosh, and then I was hurtled forward. I held onto the steering wheel for dear life, and looked through my side window. There was nothing but sky.

"What the-" My sentence was cut short when the car hit and there was a great splash. I jerked my head to the left and saw water surrounding my car. Oh no. As an instinct, I pushed the button to make the window go down, but it didn't.

"No! Please let me out!" I yanked on the door handle and it too, did not budge. My legs were becoming engulfed in water, and I started to panic. Wait, my seat belt, I thought. It clicked on the little thing and it came open easily.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed, and crawled into the back seat. By now, the entire front of the car was under water. I felt tears stream down my face and remembered my phone. I saw it on the dashboard and lunged for it.

"Oh please." I sobbed and flipped it open. 'No service' branded my phone.

"Oh god no!" I screamed, pounding my fists on the windows, with the water up to my waist now. _I'm going to die_, I thought with sorrow, _and the water is rising too quickly_.

"But I will not give up!" I screamed, and continued to try everything I could do to get out. Within two minutes, the water was around my chin. I sat up on my knees and tried to breathe as much as I could. Silent tears stung my face and I looked out the back window of the car. The moon was full and shining, and the stars were shining so bright. Maybe I saw this because I was finding peace before my demise. Maybe I saw it because the rush of adrenaline I was feeling was causing me to see things way more clearly. Either way, the stars and mood made me happy, and I smiled through my tears, taking one final breath before the water engulfed the entire car.

I closed my fingers around my nose and floated on the roof. I knew it was no use to even hold my breath, but maybe I could still try. I once more pulled at the doors and windows, this time slower and weaker because of my lack of breath. My chest began to burn and squeezed as hard as I could to hold in my last tiny bit of oxygen. But on instinct once again, I opened my mouth, expecting to find oxygen. Instead, my lungs were met with a rush of salty water and every inch of my body began to sting. I coughed and gulped in the water, choking and unable to breathe.

But even though my entire body was screaming for oxygen, I felt a sort of peace. Black spots covered my eyes and eventually, my hearing was gone and my eyes drooped. Breathing wasn't necessary anymore, and my mind slowly shut down.

The last thing I felt was the pain in my wrist. I opened my eyes weakly, and saw that my hair tie was glowing a fierce red, and it constricted, tightening around my wrist.

The pain was just too much; I finally gave up to the darkness.


	2. Spirit

I awoke to a soft breeze tickling my cheeks. I smiled and opened my eyes. I was lying in a soft grass, and as I sat up, I came to realize that I was in a beautiful forest. Everything was green and bright and living; I didn't want to move. I heard a bird's song turned in it's direction to see a beautiful blue bird sitting in a tree close to me. I cocked my head to the side and smiled, enjoying it's graceful melody. I watched the bird for quite some time, and when I became bored, I stood up, and explored this new territory.

There was what would be in every typical forest: trees, grass, wildlife. But thing's were different here. The sky was brighter and everything was so alive. There was a silent sort of peace and tranquility that just made you want to leap for joy and laugh and laugh until you couldn't breathe.

When I thought I was getting deeper into the forest, it actually thinned and a road appeared through the brush. In curiosity, I stepped onto it, and looked side to side, deciding which way to go. Suddenly, a purple hair tie around my wrist glowed and my hand slightly raised toward west.

"Strange," I muttered. I stared at it for a moment, then decided to see what it would do if I went east. I side stepped and my wrist raised higher, still pointing towards the west. I stepped east again, and this time, the hair tie softly pulled my hand toward west, and I stumbled.

"Well I guess I need to go this way." I walked where the tie directed, and I was reminded of Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz. _I giggled at the thought and hummed the chorus of "We're off to see the wizard" while I continued my trek towards wherever the tie was taking me.

Perhaps twenty minutes later, I saw a small figure ahead in the road. It looked like it's back was to me, so I ran forward, trying to see who the mysterious person was. But as I neared the form, I realized it wasn't a person. It was instead, a statue. I walked around it and faced it, and realized that it looked pretty close to a smiling monkey. Its surface was covered in what looked like a green overgrowth, and I saw something familiar in the smiling face. _Where have I seen this before?_

I turned around and noticed that right in front of the short statue, was a giant red building with a pitch black opening. _How did I miss that?_ I asked myself. I shrugged it off and continued to stare at the ominous looking building. The sun was beginning to go down, so shadows played around the surface. Slightly afraid, I turned around, hoping that if I went back into the forest, I would be ok again. However, the hair tie around my wrist pulled be backwards, back towards the tunnel. I frowned and faced it again. This time, I saw something in it, just like that something I saw in the statue.

I quickly got over the sense of déjà vu, and decided to follow where the tie was leading me. Bravely, I stepped into the cave.

The moment I walked in, a slight breeze pulled me forward and I felt a comfort in it, it's soft caress as loving as a mother's hands. I let it lead me further in, and soon I was surrounded in darkness. I turned to look backwards and saw the light of the world behind me slowly disappearing, the monkey statue nothing more than a small dot. I looked forward again, and continued to let the wind guide me in the darkness.

The end of the tunnel appeared less than a minute later, and as I walked out, I saw a small room, filled with people sitting on benches. At least they looked like people. They were black figures, and as one turned toward me, I saw that it was wearing a white mask, with markings etching different designs into it.

"Welcome." A young man said as he approached me. He, unlike the others, was not just a dark figure. He instead was in all white pants and a flowing white shirt. He smiled at me warmly, and gestured for me to approach a long table. He went behind it and smiled again.

"Name?" He said simply.

Even though it was so simple, I could not remember it. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, and searched my brain for that tiny peace of information. But every time I thought I was close, my mind went blank again.

"I see your having trouble," the young man said to me. "Don't worry though, we have it here." He opened up a drawer behind the table, and produced a golden clipboard, filled with a delicate handwriting that I tried to read, but his voice interrupted me.

"Chihiro." As soon as he said it, it clicked. _Duh, that's my name._

I smiled, "Yeah, that's it."

The young boy smiled back to me, and reached behind him and grabbed onto a white mask. It was similar to the others, but the design differed. There was purple lines outlining the eyes and curling down to the cheeks. I stared at it curiously.

"Here," the boy said. "This is your mask. You must put this on until you get to the bath house, then you can release your true form."

"My true form?" I asked, confused.

He smiled. _Wow, this boy did a lot of smiling._ "You have only one true form. The one you are wearing now isn't even your true form. It is just your human shell."

I raised my eyebrows, genuinely confused now.

He chuckled. "You will figure it out until the time comes. Until then, you will wear this mask whenever to get to and from the bath house."

"What is this bath house you keep talking about?" I asked.

The boy opened his mouth to explain, but suddenly a loud chime broke through the room, and all of the figures stood up, exiting through an opening out into the night.

"There is no time now. You will figure it all out when you get there." The boy came around the table and took me by the arm, leading me to the entrance after the others. "Now put on your mask and follow the other spirits. You will board a large boat with the others, and it will take you to the bath house."

I suppose he felt my reluctance, because he squeezed my arm. "You'll be fine. Now put on your mask and go." He pushed me forward, and I walked out into the cool night air. I walked on with the spirits, and I turned around one more time to see the boy who helped me. He was still standing there, and he waved.

"Good luck Chihiro!" He called out.

I smiled.

Then I turned and looked at my mask. It was quite pretty, so I put it on my face. At once, the cool texture molded to fit my face perfectly, and I felt a whip of air surround me. I looked down and saw that I too, like the others, had become a dark figure. I gasped and reached for my mask and yanked it off. I looked down and saw myself back to normal again.

"So the mask produces some sort of cloak." I murmured, and slid it back on.

When I looked back up again, I noticed that the other dark figures were far ahead. I ran toward them, and soon I caught up. I noticed that they all talked together, laughing and joking about random things. I felt odd within them, but then the tie around my wrist urged me on, and I felt more sure.

I noticed that my surroundings were brightly lit, and it sort of reminded me of a festival. There were lights guiding the path to the river that held an equally bright boat, which I supposed was the one the boy was talking about back at the entrance.

We neared the boat and within minutes. Before I boarded, I was given a white piece of paper that stated showed my name and other information that reminded me of a train ticket. I was seated in a room within the marvelous boat, along with five others. They continued to talk among themselves, and I silently sat back and rested my head against the seat.

__

How did I get here? The last thing I remember is waking up in that forest. Before that, there was… nothing. But how could there be nothing? Surely there was a way I got there. People just don't poof out of no where. But I am a spirit now. And the boy spoke of my 'human shell'. So I was human at one point. But how come I didn't remember my human life? If I was human, does this mean I'm dead?

My thoughts were interrupted when the boat whistled and stopped. I got up, along with the others, and exited our cabin. We all departed the boat, and I followed the others up a flight of stone stairs. Suddenly, that feeling I had with the statue rose within me.

__

Why are these steps so familiar? And why am I feeling sort of… nostalgic?

My thoughts confused me and I just continued on with the others, walking up the steps, and through a very rich smelling city. I inhaled the scents hungrily, but the tie on my wrist once again urged me on with the others._What's up with this thing anyway?_

It really was magnificent. It was a red color, the same as the outside wall I discovered earlier. It stood taller than anything I had ever seen, and it was brightly lit, revealing it's fabulous architecture.

While I was gawking, I noticed that my feet was now crossing over a wooden bridge. The tie pulled me further still, and I felt and odd urge to hold my breath. Strange.

Workers surrounded us, giving out "Welcome's" and "Good Evening's" and "Welcome Back's". The workers varied to different creatures, some being tiny little frog men and some being strange faced people. My curiosity peaked and I actually continued on with a greater interest of this building than before.

The entrance greeted us with a variety of smells and servants, all scampering around making sure everything was in order. Soon, we entered a large room filled with large baths. A young looking woman with dark brown hair suddenly stood in front of the group, and looked at us with bored eyes, but a warming smile.

"Welcome to the bath house. Please make your selves feel comfortable and our workers will show you to your baths." She walked to the side and all of the spirits walked off into different rooms. I, completely confused, just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Excuse me do you need any help?" The woman was once again standing in front of me, and looked at me with a confused look.

I cocked my head at her. _Who is this woman? And why does it feel like I know her somehow?_ Her face sparked something within me, and I tried to pull something, anything, from my brain to give me any recollection of who she is.

"Um," The woman was now looking uncomfortable, and was standing with her hand cocked on her hip. "Do you need any help or not?" She persisted, finally breaking her working face.

I went red in the cheeks, but of course she didn't see that. "Um, where am I supposed to go?" I asked her.

I saw her face go blank with shock. She looked at me hard, then said, "This way."

She lead me towards a small tub, and pulled a leaver that released water. Then she took a red square from her pocket, and put it on a cord in the way. She then pulled once, and the square disappeared.

I watched in amazement, and when she finished, she looked at me again, her eyes curious as she studied me.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She said suddenly.

"No I don't think so." I said quickly, even though it was a lie. I did know this woman from somewhere. Where though, I could not remember.

"Hmm…" She mumbled to herself, and turned towards the water again.

Once the bathtub was filled, she pulled a rope that turned off the water, and took her leave. I suppose that that meant I had to actually bath here.

I first removed my mask, and placed it on a small chair in the corner. Then off went my clothes, which happened to be a black dress. These flat looking shoes then came off last. I looked around, making sure nobody was watching, and climbed into the tub.

"Wow," I mumbled. The water really did feel great. It felt like there were ten hands all massaging the most tense points in my body, and I simply floated in the comfortable water. Of course, warm water eventually turned your hands and body pruny, so I attempted to crawl out. Of course, this wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

I was balancing along the edge when I slipped and tumbled forward. My head hit the floor hard, and I grumbled and rubbed at it in pain. Soon however, the pain subsided, and I walked over to where a towel now lay. I grabbed it and toweled off, then pulled my dress back on. I was grabbing my mask when I heard a gasp and a crash.

I turned around and saw the woman from earlier standing there. Her mouth had turned into a big round 'o', and a bucket I assumed she was holding was on it's side on the floor, with water and a sponge spilling out of it.

I gasped and got red in the face, wondering if I had done something wrong. But then the woman spoke.

"It- it's you," She stuttered.

I looked at her in confusion. "Do you know me?" I asked her.

Her mouth turned from an 'o' to an expression of pure confusion.

"You don't remember?" She asked me.

I was even more confused than I had been all evening, and I shook my head no.

"It's me Lin." She spoke in a small voice.

"Lin?" I repeated her name, trying to get a memory to spark somewhere.

"You don't remember me, do you Sen?"

****

_A/N: WHOA! IT TOOK ME TWO HOURS TO FINISH THIS STORY, AND I AM SO HAPPY THAT I DID! IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF, I AM EXTEMELY PROUD OF MYSELF LOL. ANYWHO, THANKS TO ALL OF MY FANS AND (2) REVIEWS. I REALLY DO APPRECIATE HAVING SOME SORT OF RECOGNIZEMENT._

_THERE WILL BE MORE! DON'T YOU FRET ABOUT THAT. I DEFINATLY HAVE A LOT MORE TO WRITE ABOUT CHIHIRO._

_OH AND DON'T WORRY; YOU KNOW WHO SHOULD BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND YOU ALL KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT._

_MUCH LOVE_

_-JAZZ_


	3. Life

The name sparked something within me. My body felt like it was flying and I just wanted to cry out in joy. It felt like a silent and nonexistent wind was whipping through my hair; the feeling completely exhilarated me, and I held onto my mask harder. But suddenly, the wanting faded, and I continued to stand there in my black dress, releasing the death hold on my mask.

The woman gazed at me in curiosity and sadness. Her glossy pink lips were turned into a sad frown and her dark brown eyes looked at me with equal sadness.

"I'm sorry, but my name is not Sen." I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe you have me confused with someone else."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You got your name back." She furrowed her eyebrows. "What was it that Kamaji said it was?" She was silent and her lips grew tight together.

I stood there silently, waiting to see if this woman really did know me.

"Ah!" She poked her finger into the air. "Chihiro." She smiled to herself.

I felt my eyes widen. "H-how did you know that?" I stuttered.

She smirked at me. "Your still such a dope."

I was about to speak and say that no, I in fact was not a dope, when she stepped forward and pulled me into a hug.

My hair tie pulsed on my wrist and suddenly, a memory filled my head.

_I was walking through a dark hallway, and the same woman who was hugging me, Lin, turned and faced me._

"_I can't believe you pulled it off! Your such a dope, I was really worried about you. Now keep on your toes, and if you need anything, ask me, k?" _

_I murmured a weak "Ok,"_

I gasped.

Lin pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I remember you, but only a little bit. Have I been here before?" I asked her.

She beamed. "See, your making progress. Your remembering your past."

I smiled at her and felt my wrist tingle. I looked down and saw it glowing a soft blue. Lin saw it too, but she disregarded it. I guess things like this happened all the time.

She turned around and picked up her bucket and sponge, then turned back to me.

"Follow me." She said, and she walked away. I quickly followed her, all the while holding my mask and glancing around at everything that moved.

Lin noticed my twitching and rolled her eyes. "If your that uncomfortable, put your mask back on." I quickly obeyed, and as soon as the cold porcelain of it molded against my face, I felt an instant comfort.

'Feel better?" She inquired as we got into an elevator.

The doors closed. "Yes. Why it that?" I asked her.

"Your mask is your protection. Until you have found your true form, you will find a need to wear it whenever you are nervous or distressed." She said in a low tone.

"What does your mask look like?" I asked.

I saw her face grimace and she looked away. "I don't have mine anymore."

I took that as a sign to back off, and the rest of the ride in the elevator was in silence. The doors opened shortly, however, and we walked down an elegantly decorated room. It was rich in color and mirrors, and the different types of vases added a nice décor to the room. Lin opened the first set of doors, then the second, then the third, and so on until we went through about six different rooms.

_Odd_, I thought to my self.

Finally, we entered a final room. For some odd reason, I expected there to be a darkly lit room with a desk filled with papers and money. Instead, the room was brightly lit, and instead of a desk, there was simply a couch and a table with different types of tea cups adorning it.

Lin took a seat on the couch and motioned me forward. I walked over to her and sat down, slipping off my mask in the process. I set it on the table, and looked toward Lin. She smiled at me and started talking.

"I cannot tell you about your life; that is your task. But I can tell you about what happened after you left." She crossed her legs.

"After you left, Yubaba assumed that everything was going to go back normal. However, since Haku had remembered his name, he decided to take matters into his own hands."

_Haku_, I thought. That name felt familiar and I suddenly had that familiar feeling of flying.

"He confronted her the afternoon you left and demanded everyone's name back. Of course, she didn't. The other workers started to gang up on her with Haku, and in terror, she fled. It was that easy!" She laughed.

I however, had no idea what she was talking about.

She went on. "After she left, Haku and I took over. You see, there still needs to be a bath house for the spirits. If not, our whole world will be taken over by those who have not been cleansed. We told the other workers that they could take there leave if they wanted to, and they tried. But Yubaba's spell still holds, and without their names, they cannot leave." She sighed and turned away.

"When we get our names taken away, our masks disappear also. Since you were here when you were human, you didn't have a mask yet. But we were already lost souls. Our masks were taken."

She looked back at me. Her cheeks were a bit flushed and her eyes glistened.

"When that old crone left I looked all over this place for my mask, and I couldn't find it. So I too, must remain here. That is, until Haku traces Yubaba."

I cocked my head to the side. "So this Yubaba, she used to run this place?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Used to kiddo. Like I said, it's just me and Haku now. And we don't charge. You shouldn't have to pay to find peace" She smiled at me. Then her eyes widened.

"I almost forgot!" She stood up and went into a corner cabinet, and pulled out some odd looking tea bags. She then tuned back to me, and pointed to a tea kettle on the table in front of me, that had a steady steam rising from it.

I stared at it. That hadn't been there earlier.

She was suddenly sitting by me again pouring hot water in two beautifully decorated cups. She put the tea bags in and set one in front of me. I automatically took mine and started dunking the little string back and forth. I don't know how I knew that; it was sort of on instinct I guess.

"Tell me how you got here." She suddenly said.

I smiled. I was more than eager to tell her of all that I had seen since I've been in the spirit world. I told her of the forest where I woke up, the tie around my wrist, the tunnel, and the other spirits. She smiled and urged me on whenever I paused.

I just told her of my thoughts on the bath house when I first arrived when I felt it. My wrist started to tingle, and I stopped speaking and looked down. The tie on my wrist was glowing a jade color, and it pulsed around my skin. I looked at it questioningly.

Then came the rumbling. It was faint at first, and I heard as it came closer and closer to the bath house.

I guess Lin heard it too, because she sighed and shook her head from side to side.

"That boy is always making an entrance." She mumbled.

"What boy?" I asked, but before she could answer, there was a large crash right outside the great window behind us. I jumped up and grabbed my mask. I looked toward Lin and she simply shrugged. The panic feeling in my chest grew, and I hurriedly slipped on my mask. A shadow passed over the window, and it opened, revealing a dark figure. I quickly sprinted towards the edge of the room, and looked on from the shadow of my hiding place.

The dark figure walked forward, and walked past Lin, towards a room in the back. I saw Lin look at me questioningly, and I continued to hide. This black figure gave me this great feeling in my chest, and I didn't like it.

It suddenly emerged again, but this time, I realized that it was not a dark figure; it must had been a cloak of some kind. Instead, it was a young boy, with green black hair, and a white shirt with blue pants. I stared at this boy, and felt a knowing in my heart stronger than I had ever felt since I had been here. Then, he spoke.

"Good evening, Lin. I expect that everything has gone well today?" He sat next to her and noticed my steaming tea cup.

"You had company?" He asked her.

She looked at him at annoyance. "Yeah you big dope, and you scared her away." She looked towards me, and motioned for me to come forward.

The boy looked to me too, and I saw his face clearly for the first time. His emerald eyes seemed to pierce mine, despite the comfort of my mask. The green black hair framing his face was cut just below his chin, and he had creamy white skin. My mind reeled, and I had a vision like the one I had earlier in the bathing rooms. Instead, I was sitting on the ground, somewhere outside in the dark. I was frightened and then this very same boy ran up to me…

"_Don't be afraid, I just want to help." _

_I shook my head back and forth, muttering a high pitched 'No'_

"_Open your mouth and eat this." He pulled out a red berry and held it out toward me. "You have to eat some food from this world, or else you will disappear."_

"_No!" I yelled, and thrusted my hands towards him. I felt a light air around my hands, and looked back in shock. My hands were going right through him!_

_He continued, unfazed by my hands going through him. "Don't worry, it wont turn you into a pig." He shoved it into my mouth, much to my dislike._

"_Now chew it, and swallow." I did as he told me. _

"_There you go, your all better. See for yourself." He reached his hand out towards mine, and I touched his palm with my fingers._

"_I'm ok." I murmured in a weak voice, and he took my hands in his._

"_You see?" He started to get up… _

That's where my vision faded. I was back in the room, and the boy was still staring at me. I took a shaky step forward.

He smiled at me. "Good evening." He stood up and bowed. "I hope your stay here has been-" He stopped and stood straight up. He sniffed the air and looked right at me.

"Who are you?" He commanded, all politeness gone.

I took a step back again, and he walked towards me.

"Remove your mask." He said, and this time Lin stood up.

"Haku, your frightening her."

He paid her no mind and continued to stare at me. I pulled a hand up and slowly removed my mask.

His face melted. His mouth dropped and he reached out to me.

"Chihiro," He whispered.

**OH I AM EVIL AREN'T I? I'M SORRY BUT I JUST LOVE CLIFFHANGERS. BY THE WAY, I APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN, ALTHOUGH THEY ARE ONLY A FEW. I DON'T CARE THOUGH.**

**I WILL BE BACK AS SOON AS I CAN, THINGS HAVE BEEN CRAZY WITH SCHOOL, AND I PROMISE ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE UP THIS WEEKEND.**

**MUCH LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**

**-JAZZ**


	4. Memories

When he breathed my name, it was like a flood gate opened inside of me. A rush of memories appeared before my eyes, and it was nearly impossible to see them all. I saw a young girl, with brown hair and eyes. I knew that the girl was me. Just the familiarity of her filled a whole I had long since forgotten.

Images filled my head. And I remembered.

I remembered that my dad took a wrong turn and landed us in this magical world. I remembered that my parents were turned into pigs for eating too much, and this boy, Haku, helped me get a job to save my family. I almost got my name taken away by Yubaba, but Haku returned it to me, and in return, I returned his to him. I remember everything, down to the last detail, of my time here.

But that wasn't it. I wasn't always here my human life. I was in the human world. And I remembered. My first day of school, friends, parties. My graduation, the wrong turn, the water, my death.

I gasped and clutched my heart. The pain of my death hit me dead on and my breath came in ragged gasps.

"Chihiro!" Haku and Lin yelled together, and pulled me toward the sofa. They laid me down and covered me with a blanket.

But my death did not leave me.

It was like I was reliving it. I was no longer in a room at the bath house for the spirits. I was back in my car, feeling the terror of death upon me. The water was rising and I prayed to live, and tears fell from my eyes on the sofa.

"Haku, what's happening to her!" Lin yelled out, clearly frustrated.

Haku remained calm. "She is reliving her death." He simply said, and put his now small hand into my grown up one.

I felt the invisible water fill my lungs and I choked as I tried to breathe. Haku held my hand tighter, and for a moment I thought that I was truly going to die.

And perhaps I did. I felt my breath catch and a numbness filled my head. I closed my eyes, and felt my heart beat for the last time.

Then, just like that, I was alive again. I was back in the room, lying on a couch with a blanket thrown around me. Haku still held onto my hand fiercely, looking at me just as fierce. I cocked my head to the side.

"Haku?" I whispered.

He smiled. "Yes, it is me Chihiro." His voice filled me with warmth, and tears filled my eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Lin demanded, pushing Haku out the way. She felt my head.

"My, your burning up." She walked towards the back of the room and dipped a rag into a basin of water. She walked over and put the warm compress on my head.

I wrinkled my nose and took it off. "What happened to me."

"You died Chihiro." Haku stated. His eyes studied me cautiously, as if I was something foreign, yet familiar.

"I died? But how? I mean, I saw my death, but why am I here?"

He smiled. "Don't you remember that all spirits come here to be cleansed?"

I blushed, because that was one thing that should have been obvious to me.

"Put that back on your head." Lin demanded, snatching it away from my hand and slapping it on my head.

"I'm fine." I stated, once again pulling it off. She almost lunged at me, but I stood up and got out of the way. I looked over to Haku, and I saw that he studied my new form. I had developed as any woman would, and all of the girl in me was gone.

I realized how much different I must have seemed. I was only eleven when I first arrived here, and I was still a child. Now I was matured and older, and he stood a good two feet lower than I did. He looked at me questioningly.

"Haku," I started to say, when he interrupted me.

"You got older." He stated.

I blushed. "Well, yeah, I did."

"I've missed so much. I broke my promise to you Chihiro, and for that, I am sorry. Perhaps if I had been there, like I said I would, your early death could have been prevented."

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Do you remember the promise I made to you Chihiro?" He asked me.

Of course I remembered. It was a sunny day, and I was eleven years old again, running hand in hand with Haku through an empty city towards the stone steps that would separate us for the rest of my human life.

"_Where are my mom and dad?" I asked him, racing through the city._

_Haku tightened his hand around mine. "When you passed the test, they woke up on the human side of the river. They're there now, and they're looking for you." _

_We ran forward, and soon met the stone steps._

"_There's no water here. I can walk across now." I said in excitement._

"_But I can't go any farther. Just go back the way you came." I looked towards him. "You'll be fine. But you have to promise not to look back, not until you've passed through the tunnel."_

"_What about you? What will you do?" I asked him._

"_Don't worry. I'll go back and have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice. I'm fine. I got my name back."_

_I suddenly realized that I was saying goodbye to one of my dearest friends. I squeezed his hand tighter in mine._

"_Will we meet again sometime?" I asked him with urgency. _

"_Sure we will." He said, also tightening his hand around mine._

"_Promise?" I asked, hoping that I would see Haku again._

"_Promise." He lifted his hand and mine, guiding me down the stairs. "Now go, and don't look back."_

_I turned away and walked down the stone steps, feeling his hand leave mine. I then ran forward, and never looked back, like Haku had told me to. _

My heart ached as I returned to the present. He did break his promise, and I looked for him everyday until my heart stopped believing.

"Where did you go? I came back for days, but the bath house and everyone was gone."

Haku looked shocked. "What do you mean? We were here the whole time."

Lin decided to step in. "Perhaps when you first arrived here, there was a reason you were allowed into the bath house and among the spirits. Perhaps that the greater gods thought that it was your fate to meet us." She smiled. "I remember when you first arrived here. You were such a mousy little thing."

I scowled, but she continued on. "I could tell that you hadn't done a single chore in your life, but you kept at it. I saw a change in you. You learned how to hold yourself up, and became a better girl because of that." She stopped and looked me up and down. "I mean, _woman._"

I smiled at her, then looked at Haku. He still had this guilty look on his face, like he had failed me.

"Haku, there is no need to beat yourself up about what happened. I died, and I have accepted it." He scowled.

"Your promise was not broken." I said. He looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You promised that we would meet again someday, and we have. That someday just wasn't when I was human." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, and I felt a warmth spread through my chest. _Oh Haku_, I thought_. If only you knew how long I have loved you._

I yawned, and heard Lin laugh beside me. "You tired, kiddo?"

I smirked. "Well, after dying, forgetting my entire life, dying again, then remembering my said forgotten life, I would suppose that I am tired."

Haku laughed, and Lin eventually joined him.

After the laughing fit ceased, Lin looked at me. "Now, where to room you." She murmured.

She thought for a moment, then I saw her eyes glow in realization. "I know the perfect place." She said, and walked out the room. I looked after her questioningly, and after a moment, she returned.

"Are you gonna follow me, or what?" She asked, in her typical Lin way.

I smiled and grabbed my mask. Haku walked beside me as we followed Lin out of the room.

We only walked a few steps when Lin made a sudden turn to the left. I began to realize that the reason that we went through so many rooms on the way here was because there were bedrooms on each side.

Lin pulled open a deep mahogany door, and motioned me inside.

The room was greatly decorated, with a gigantic bed and beautiful décor. Elaborate paintings hung from frame to frame, and candles magically lit up as we made our entrance.

"You will sleep here for the remainder of your stay." Lin instructed, and pointed towards a wardrobe.

"You should rid yourself of your earthly clothes," She said, gesturing towards me with her eyes. "They will do you no good here. There is a whole wardrobe filled with anything you like. Now get some rest, we have a lot to accomplish tomorrow night." I nodded my head to her. She bowed, and took her leave. Haku now stood in the doorway, looking quite smaller than he usually did.

"It's great to see you again Haku." I said honestly. "Considering the circumstances."

He smiled and bowed. "Good night Chihiro, sleep well. I will see you in the morning." Then he walked out, with a grin that I could not comprehend spread across his face.

When he closed the door behind him, I nearly collapsed. There was so much that had happened today, and even as a spirit, it exhausted me. I set my mask on a small bedside table, and made my way towards the massive wardrobe. Inside were kimonos of different colors, and various other forms of dress. In the drawers beneath, there were simple white slips, which I assumed were used for sleep. I quickly changed and put my clothes in a tiny and neat pile next to the wardrobe. Then I turned towards the bed.

It beckoned me with promises of sleep and sweet dreams, and I happily obliged to it. I crawled into the sheets and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**WELL, THERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I PUT A LOT OF TIME INTO THIS AND I JUST HOPE I GOT IT RIGHT. I THOUGHT THAT CHIHIRO SHOULD REMEMBER HER PAST EARLY ON IN THE STORY, SO THAT I COULD GET INTO THE SWING OF THINGS FASTER. OH, AND FOR THOSE HAKU LOVERS OUT THERE, DO NOT PANIC! THINGS WILL CHANGE IN THE NEAR FUTURE, AND YOU WILL SEE HOW CHIHIRO AND HAKU DEVELOP THEIR FRIENDSHIP. DO NOT FRET!**

**REVIEWS ARE GREAT, AND I GLOW EVERYTIME I SEE THEM. IT REALLY DOES MAKE GET UP OFF MY FANNY AND WRITE THIS. THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**-JAZZ**


	5. New

Of course, my sleep wasn't dreamless. I was driving in the dark, and out of habit, I turned my high beams on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my cap and gown lying on the back seat. I looked down and saw that I had my graduation dress on.

_This is the night of my death._

In terror, I tried to pull my hands off the wheel, but they were stuck. My mind was in a panic, because I knew what would happen, but my body was just going through the motions, oblivious to what would happen next. My head turned to the side, and I once again saw that masked figure, that thing that caused me to take my hands off the wheel and go hurtling into the ocean.

My mind screamed in protest. _I do not want to relive this again!_

The car hit the water and once again, my legs were being submerged in water. I screamed and screamed until I heard someone calling me.

"Chihiro." It was only a faint whisper, but I heard it nonetheless.

"Help me!" My mind screamed.

"Chihiro." The whisper was stronger now, and I could make out that it was female.

I screamed again in agitation, and tried to will my self out of the dream. Suddenly, I felt my body start to shake violently, and the voice grew louder and louder.

"Chihiro!"

My eyes opened. I was lying in bed, with a worried Lin standing over me.

"Finally, your awake. You were screaming so loud everyone on the bath house could hear you." She sat down next to me. "Are you ok?"

I sat up and drew my eyebrows together. "Something isn't right." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Lin said, scooting closer. "What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt of the night I died." I saw her eyes go wide with worry.

"I remembered something else. The reason that I went off the road." I shook my head in confusion. "But it doesn't make any sense."

Lin pursed her lips. "Maybe if you tell me, we can figure it out."

"No Face." I simply stated.

Lin cocked her head to the side. "No Face?"

I nodded. "No Face was in the woods by the road the night I died. I saw him and I guess I was so shocked I let go of the wheel…" I trailed off.

"I haven't seen No Face since he left with you to go to Zeniba's." Lin stated.

_That's right._ I thought. _She asked him to stay with her._

"Maybe he just wanted to see you." Lin suggested.

"I suppose." I said. "It just doesn't seem right."

Lin stood up. "I don't know why No Face was there, but I do know that breakfast is soon, and I'm starving."

I chuckled. "Your just like my dad."

Lin smiled. "Except I won't turn into a pig." She made a clapping motion and walked over to the wardrobe.

"Time to get dressed kiddo." She opened up the mahogany doors and surveyed what was inside. I stood up and followed her.

"Ah ha!" She pulled out a dress and displayed it to me. It was a purple kimono, with streaks of pink going through it. A design of white baby's breath adorned it, along with pink and red roses. (1) It was much to pretty for me to wear.

As if reading my mind, Lin rolled her eyes and gave me the dress.

"The dress is yours, so you might as well wear it."

"What do you mean it's mine?" I asked her, fingering the soft silk with my fingers.

"This room is yours now, along with everything in it." Her playful smile turned sad. "That is, until you move on."

I began to say something when she interrupted me. "Would you like to bathe in the bath hall?"

"Um," I mumbled.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. There is a bathroom right through that door. Hurry up now; breakfast is waiting." She stepped out the room and closed the door.

With a sigh, I once again looked at the dress in my hands. I lied it down on the bed, then made my way over to the bathroom.

"Wow," I murmured as I walked in. (2)

Its walls were a beige color, and a giant window let in the moonlight against the tub under it. The tub was built into the wall, and a wash basin sat next to it. On the far wall was a sink, and above it, a round mirror. There was a smaller door near the sink, and I opened it in curiosity. I lone toilet sat in the open space. I smiled and closed the door again. Then, I removed my slip and started to bathe.

* * *

After my bath, I walked out into my room, wrapped in a white towel. My kimono was still where I put it, and I picked it up and put it on without another thought.

I looked in the mirror next to the wardrobe. I gasped.

Even though my wet hair dripped around me in a tangled mess, and my mouth was agape, tears filled my eyes. For the first time in my life, I looked genuinely beautiful. Now I didn't think I was ugly or anything, I just never thought of myself as anything other than plain.

I closed my eyes and turned away from the mirror. I grabbed a brush out of the bathroom and went to work on my tangles.

Within twenty minutes, my hair dried straight. Lin knocked on the door, and I murmured a "Come in."

She walked in and smiled. "You look good."

I blushed. "Thank you."

She held out her hand. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

"Wait a second." I walked over to my bedside table, grabbed my mask, and tucked it into the front of my kimono.

I took her hand and followed her out the door. A lingering question burned in my head as we walked through the corridor.

"Where's Haku?" I asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

I saw Lin look at me from the corner of my eye. "That boy is always coming and going. I haven't seen him since last night."

I tried to hide my disappointment. "Why is he always coming and going?"

"Like I told you before, he is still tracking Yubaba." She sighed. "He feels that he is the most to blame, considering he was her apprentice."

"That's not true!" I said as we entered the room where Yubaba used to reside.

"Yes I know that, but there is no getting through to a dragon." Lin said, and sat by the table, where a steaming breakfast lay.

I sighed and felt my stomach grumble. Apparently Lin heard it to, because she laughed.

"Your food is getting cold." She grabbed a rice cake and munched down on it. I took a seat next to her and made myself comfortable with a plate of sausage and rice.

* * *

"So tell me," Lin said as we sat on the sofa drinking tea. "Do you have any idea what your true form is?"

"None." I said and Lin laughed.

"Don't worry, you have as long as you need to figure it out." She sighed. "I still haven't found mine, but I guess that's because I don't even know my name. Maybe that halts the process somehow." She looked to me.

"Are you done?"

I looked down at my empty cup. "Yes I am."

"Then come on. We can take a walk." I followed her out the room and into the elevator down the hall. After we got out of the main elevator, we walked through the bath house and got into the one that led to the lower areas of the bath house.

"Were taking the long way so we can avoid the other spirits." Lin said as we rode the elevator down.

When the elevator stopped, we walked out and crawled through a small door that led to an all to familiar boiler room. Kamaji lay sleeping on a bed that wasn't there when I first arrived as a child.

"Let's not wake him." Lin whispered. The soot balls were nowhere to be seen; they must have been sleeping. We walked out the boiler room and up the many stairs that led to a massive garden. Lin sat on a bench.

"I love coming out here and looking at the stars." Lin said. "When Yubaba was here, I was forced to work all the time. She didn't approve of rest."

I sat next to her. We sat in silence, and I stared up at the dark sky. Suddenly, a strip of white flew above me.

"Haku," I whispered. Lin chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She said, with a smile in her face. "You'll find out soon enough."

There was no need to ask, because within minutes, Haku's voice came up from behind me.

"Chihiro." I turned around, and gasped.

Instead of the boy I knew as a child, an adult stood before me. He looked exactly like Haku, just bigger.

"Haku?" I whispered.

He chuckled. "Yes, it is me Chihiro."

"Well, I think I will take my leave. The spirits need me." Lin stood up and disappeared behind the bushes.

I continued to stare at him in shock. I felt for my mask beneath my robe. "What did you do?" I asked him.

He looked at me in a confused way. "Are you upset?" He asked me.

"No, I just don't understand."

He smiled. "I found my true form long ago. Because of that, I can change my appearance easily."

"I am," I tried to search for a word to say. "Confused." That seemed appropriate.

He sat next to me. "Remember when I first saw you as a child?"

I nodded.

"I changed into a young boy, so I wouldn't frighten you."

"So, you were never truly a boy." I stated.

"No. I am a dragon at heart, but I can appear to you in any form you desire."

"Really?" I asked him.

He laughed. "You will know all about it when you discover your true form."

A thought from earlier popped into my head. "Haku, have you seen No Face?"

His face fell. "Why do you want to know about No Face?"

"I saw him the night I died."

His face went blank and he stood up. "Are you sure?"

I sat back, startled. "Yes, he was in the woods by the road."

He held out his hand. "Come on."

I put my hand in his and suddenly, we were flying.

* * *

**I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT SLOWER THAN USUAL, BUT IT SORT OF HAD TO BE WRITTEN. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY, BUT I HAD A BUSY WEEK WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF. BY THE WAY, I HAVE A NEW WEBSITE UP FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THIS STORY. LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. **

**(1) VISIT MY WEBSITE FOR A PICTURE THAT INSPIRED CHIHIRO'S KIMONO.**

**(2) THE BATHROOM IS A BIT MODERN, FORGIVE ME. VISIT THE WEBSITE FOR A LOOK.**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED, KEEP THEM COMING!**


	6. Flight

The wind ripped around my kimono, and I looked up to see Haku and I hand in hand, flying upwards in the sky. The bath house disappeared out of sight, and with a sigh, I let my head fall and breathed in heavily. A feeling of pure joy overwhelmed me, and bubbles of laughter escaped my lips. Haku looked at me then, and his previous look of determination melted and he smiled.

"Do you enjoy flying?" He asked me, his eyebrow cocked up.

"Even more than I did as a child!" I exclaimed, and held out the hand Haku was not holding on to.

He stopped in mid air, and pulled me tighter to him. "Hold on."

Suddenly, we were going even faster, and the wind beat at my face. However, the feeling was not painful, like it was when I was alive. Instead, it was like the wind became sheets of velvet, soothing and caressing. The feeling sparked something within me, and what I did next shocked both me and Haku.

A deep rumbling started in my chest, and traveled up into my throat. I opened my mouth and a low purr escaped. I was shocked; the sound was so animalistic! Haku looked at me in confusion, and slowed up. We were near the clouds now, and I hid my face behind my free hand.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I don't know what happened just now." I grabbed on to my mask and tried to put it on, but Haku stopped me.

"Don't." He grabbed onto my mask. "It's ok." He smiled.

"How can it be ok?" I asked, humiliated.

"Your changing Chihiro, that's all. There's nothing to be ashamed of." He held out my mask to me, and I took it back, resisting the urge to slide the cool porcelain against my face. I tucked it back into my kimono instead.

I felt the air around me rise, and realized we were slowly lowering back to earth. The bath house came back into sight, and instead of landing back in the garden, we went straight into the boiler room, swept past the still sleeping Kamaji, and into the elevator.

"We need to find Lin." Haku stated, clenching his hands.

"Haku, what's wrong?" He looked at me.

"No Face disappeared shortly after Yubaba left."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I thought he was with Zeniba."

"He was. Then one day, I went to see Zeniba and he wasn't there. Zeniba said that he just walked out. She assumed that he would come back, but he never did."

"No one ever looked for him?" The elevator dinged and Haku and I exited, entering the main area of the bath house.

"Zeniba assumed that he just went off on his own." He bowed to an onion spirit, and continued. "There was really nothing to worry about. But now that you said you saw him in your world, that changes everything."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, watching a frog man run with a bucket of water on his head, and a load of towels in his hand. A bit of the water from his bucket splashed on the floor, and his little webbed feet slid and he fell right on his rear. The bucket went flying and water splashed all over him. He sat there looking completely embarrassed, and in pity, I ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" I kneeled and picked up the over turned bucket and helped him pick up the towels. He looked up at me with big froggy eyes.

"Y-yes ma'am." He mumbled, and lowered his head.

"You don't need to call me ma'am." I held out the towels and he took them gingerly.

"Thank you." He took the bucket next and hopped away. I remained kneeled, and looked up to see Haku looking at me with his head to the side.

"What?" I asked, standing up and dusting off my kimono.

"Nothing." He answered. "It's just that normally spirits don't assist the help."

"Well I guess I'm not a normal spirit." I said back, and continued walking.

He quickly ran up to me, and I continued speaking. "So you were saying that because No Face was in my world, that it changed everything. What does that mean?"

"Spirits aren't allowed in the human world once they have crossed over. I don't know what it means now that No Face was there."

"Hey! What are you two doing up there?" I looked over the banister we were walking by and saw Lin looking up at us from the floor below.

"We were looking for you!" I called back, and saw her hand move to her waist.

"Well your not even on the right floor!" She yelled, then laughed. "I'll be right up." She disappeared from view.

In moments I saw her walking towards us.

"What's going on?" She asked, wiping soot from her face.

"Did Chihiro tell you that she saw No Face?" Haku said.

"Yeah she did. Why?"

"Don't you remember that spirits weren't allowed among the humans?"

Knowing lit her eyes. "Oh yes, that's right. Wait, how is that possible?"

"I don't know exactly. The only thing we can do is go to see Zeniba. But it's already too late now, it's takes a day to travel by air." He sighed.

"I'm coming." I said then.

Haku looked at me. "Of course you are. You know exactly what happened. Plus, I have a feeling you have been wanting to go to Swamp Bottom again."

He was right. I did want to see Zeniba again, or as she told me to call her, Granny.

"Well, are you coming Lin?" Haku turned towards her.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving this place unattended." She smiled. "Lets face it, this place will be up in flames in a matter of minutes."

"Well than, we will leave as soon as the sun goes down tomorrow evening." Haku concluded, and bowed to Lin. Lin bowed back and turned to assist a cat spirit, who was holding on for dear life to the edge of a tub nearby.

Haku turned to me. "Come on, the night has just begun."

* * *

We snuck around the bath house, and went by the fields where Haku took me to see my parents as a child. There was a path way that led to a glowing lake and on closer inspection I saw that the glowing was caused by hundreds of fireflies, dancing around to an invisible melody. Flowers lined the lake, some that I didn't even know the name of, and some I'm sure didn't exist in the human world. All in all, it was absolutely beautiful. (1)

Haku and I walked around the winding path, and occasionally he would pick up a rock and skip it clear across the lake. After a short time, a wooden swing came into view. It was strung to a high branch, and a winding ivy with white flowers wrapped around the wood, leading down to the arm rests. (2) I took a seat, and Haku joined me. I noticed that he kept his distance, however.

"I wonder where No Face went." I mused.

"Well, there are a lot of places a spirit could go." Haku started. "The bath house and Swamp Bottom is not all there is to the spirit world. It can go on forever."

"Is that even possible?" I asked, leaning on my hands. He scooted closer to me.

"Anything is possible." His gentle eyes held mine, and he took my hands into his. I blushed at the sudden contact, and kept my head down.

"What's wrong?" He murmured, using his finger to tilt my chin back up.

If it was even possible to blush more, I was. I was probably red in the hairline.

"N-nothing." I stuttered.

He smiled and touched my face gently. "Your so warm." He sighed the words as my insides melted. A bird began to sing nearby, and I turned my face away from his.

"What have you been doing since I left?" I used this as a distraction.

"Didn't Lin tell you?" I looked towards him.

_Yes_. "No." I lied.

"Well, I've been looking for Yubaba since she disappeared. I've searched all over the spirit realm, but it's like she just disappeared." His eyes took on a far off look. "There has to be somewhere I'm missing."

"Don't worry, I know you will find her somewhere." His eyes found mine again, and he smiled.

We sat there for what seemed like hours; there was really no need to move. We talked when the moment seemed right, but most of the time, we just sat, enjoying the peaceful night. After a little while, fatigue set in, and I felt my eyes close. I guess I didn't realize I was sleeping until I heard Haku say my name.

"Chihiro," My eyes opened wide and I took in my surroundings. Dawn was approaching, and I saw a few animals come out from their hiding places. Then I felt the chest I was lying on slowly rise.

I looked up and saw an awake Haku staring at me. In my sleep, he leaned back against the arms of the bench, and I must have made myself comfortable against him. I jumped up and a wave of vertigo hit my head. I would have fallen; that is, until Haku's pale white arm shot out and wrapped around my waist.

He chuckled and stood me back up. "Come on, lets get you to bed." He walked about twenty feet away, and turned back to face me. I started to walk towards him, but he held his hand up. I stopped, and looked at him in confusion.

He just smiled in response, and I felt a ripple go through the air. Suddenly, everything stilled, as if time was holding it's breath. Then, Haku changed.

His figure pulsed, and with each pulse, his form changed. Within moments Haku had disappeared, and in his place, stood a glorious white dragon.

I fought the urge to run up to him and cradle his head in my hands.

Instead, I felt something in my chest rise. That same animalistic purring escaped through my lips, and I saw Haku's muzzle rise and fall, like he was laughing.

Haku walked over to me, and bent his entire body almost to the ground. His head whipped around and he made a motion as if he was saying _get on_.

I lifted the kimono around my knees so I could straddle his back. Once I was on, I ran my fingers through his mane, and felt his whole body rumble beneath me. Then, like a flash, we were flying up through the trees, and into the night sky.

With one hand holding on to his mane, and the other one extended, I screamed and laughed in joy. I felt Zeniba's hair tie around my wrist pulse, and looked down to see it glowing a bright jade.

_No other spirit alive could be as happy as I am now._ I thought subconsciously.

However, the flight to the bath house was swift, and we were soon back through the large window behind Lin's sofa. Haku settled himself on the floor, and once again, bowed low. Before I got off, I felt his tail snake it's way into my hand, and it assisted me stepping off his back.

I smiled to myself and turned back to see him. His body pulsed once more, and he was once again Haku.

He replaced his tail with his own hand. "I'll walk you to your room."

We walked in a peaceful silence, and I once again felt the familiar feeling of fatigue creeping into my system.

Haku opened the door for me, and led me in.

"Wait right here." I said, and went to the wardrobe to find something to sleep in. I found a pair of blue silk shorts and a camisole. I ran over to the bathroom and quickly changed out of my kimono and into the pajama's. I folded the kimono up gingerly, and stepped out of the bathroom. I placed the folded up kimono near the wardrobe, and turned back to Haku.

He motioned with his hands to the bed, and I walked up to him and crawled in the sheets.

"Where do you sleep?" I asked him, yawning.

"Wherever I want to really. Mostly outside." He shrugged.

"Outside!" I sat upright.

His eyes widened. "Is that a bad thing?"

"N-no," I stuttered, feeling stupid for my outburst. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Probably on the roof."

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" I asked him, feeling the blush creep back into my cheeks.

"Are you sure?" He asked, unfazed by my change in color.

"Of course! I don't want you to sleep on the roof." I patted a space next to me. He walked over to the side of the bed, and before he did anything else, I remembered that my mask was in my kimono.

I jumped up quickly and walked over to it, fishing it out of the folds of fabric. Once I grabbed onto the smooth porcelain, I straightened up and turned back around and faced Haku.

I gasped and heat flooded my entire body. Haku had taken his shirt off, and was standing by his side of the bed. He had a calm expression on his face, and it seemed like he was waiting for me.

I closed my gaping mouth and hurried over to my side, setting the mask on the side table. I once again climbed into the covers, and felt Haku do the same. He broke the silence after a few moments.

"Good night, Chihiro." He whispered, and I smiled. Then I curled deeper into the blankets, and fell asleep.

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN I GET READERS AND REVIEWS. BY THE WAY, A NEW CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON. I HAVE BEEN OFF ALL WEEK, SINCE I LIVE IN NEW ORLEANS AND HAVE A MARDI GRAS BREAK. SO I HAVE ALL THIS TIME TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS!**

**(1)- VISIT THE WEBSITE FOR A PICTURE OF THE LAKE.**

**(2)- THERE IS A PICTURE OF THE SWING ON MY WEBSITE. THE URL IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE.**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! **

**XOXO**

**-JAZZ**


	7. Trip

I felt the bed rise and fall beneath me.

_Wait, _I thought. _The bed rising and falling beneath me?_

I stretched my hand out and ran my fingers up and down. Instead of sheets, I felt the softness of skin. Very cold skin.

I opened my eyes. My fingers were grazing a pale white chest, and a deep rumble purred beneath me. I glanced up and saw Haku sleeping soundly, despite my body up against him. I blushed deeply; I always was a crazy sleeper.

I pulled the blanket closer, snuggled closer to Haku, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Chihiro," I heard a voice whisper. This time it was not below me, but next to me. I rolled over and realized that sometime in my slumber, I had rolled away from Haku and back to my side of the bed. He looked at me softly.

"Good morning." I murmured, stretching.

Haku chuckled. "And good morning to you." He pulled reached over and revealed a large serving tray, filled with steaming food and tea. He sat the tray between us, and I sat up and grabbed a bowl for myself. He did the same, and we ate in a comfortable silence.

Shortly after, we finished and Haku collected our empty bowls, stacked them on the tray, and walked out of the room.

I rolled out of bed, and walked over to the restroom. Once I was finished, I walked out and went over to my wardrobe.

"What should I wear…" I mumbled to myself, thumbing through different colors and fabrics. There were far too many extravagant clothes; hadn't anyone ever heard of jeans around here?

"Perhaps something comfortable enough to ride a dragon." Haku's hand came into my field of vision, and he pulled out a emerald green hakama. (2)

_I didn't know he came back in the room…_

"Wow, I've never seen one in green before." I reached out and touched the soft fabric.

"It's very rare, but also very comfortable. I think this will work nicely." He dropped the fabric in my hands and walked over to his side of the bed.

_His side of the bed…_

I blushed once again and walked into the bathroom. I pulled off my silk pajamas and tied on the hakama, smiling at it's softness. The waist of the pants fell just below my bust line, and the shirt tucked in loosely. I tied the matching green obi around the hem of the pants, and let the bow fall against my back. The entire outfit billowed out beautifully, and was comfortable, just like Haku said it would be.

I let my hair fall loosely, and walked out of the bathroom. A pair of sandals lay next to my bed, so I slid them on. I then grabbed my mask off the bedside table and tucked it onto the front of my obi.

"Haku, I," I started, but when I looked up, Haku was gone.

The large window near my bed was wide open, and the night air blew in. I ran to the window and stuck my head out.

"Chihiro!" I looked down and saw Haku waving below me, in a small garden.

I waved back and once again felt that odd stillness in the air. Haku's form shimmered beneath me and he transformed into his dragon self. He sat up on his haunches and launched off the ground, meeting me at the window. He floated along side it, butting himself against the wall.

"I suppose this means you want me to get on?" I asked.

He nodded his dragon head and grumbled. I picked up my leg and stood on the window sill, holding onto the sides for support. I then lowered myself onto Haku's back, and leaned forward to get a better position. I grabbed onto his fur and patted his side.

"I'm ready." I whispered, and Haku took off.

I didn't try to suppress my excitement this time. I let out a peal of giggles and threw my head back, absolutely loving the feeling of the wind whipping through my hair. Haku dipped down and back up again, slinking his way through the infinite sky. There was only a slight cloud coverage, allowing the stars to shine fully, glowing on the ground below us.

We approached a sea moments later. _It must have been raining lately_.

I looked down toward the dark waters, and saw Haku's glistening white form skipping over the waves, swirling back and forth. I sat straight and let out a breath, smiling at, at what exactly? The flight? The adventure? Or was there something else, something _more_?

Haku dipped down again, this time closer to the water. He whipped his massive head around to face me, and I swear a smile framed his dragon face.

I laughed and reached down, placing my hand in the racing water below me, causing a wave. A school of rainbow trout (2) leaped out of the water, keeping pace with us.

Haku launched back up towards the sky and clouds. I held on tighter and he corkscrewed in the air.

It was all too good to be true.

* * *

The sky lit the horizon. We flew all night and as the sky lit up, land started to appear.

"Swamp Bottom," I whispered. Haku grumbled beneath me in reply.

My hair tie glowed on my wrist, this time turning a bright purple, much like it's original color. However, this purple was a glow. I looked at it in amazement; this tie would never cease to amaze me.

We flew over the trees and before long, a small house came into view. Haku slowed, and we lowered to the ground. He landed softly, and leaned down to let me off. I guess the hours of sitting cramped me, because as soon as I let myself down, I slipped and came crashing toward the ground. That is, until a white tail wrapped around my waist and held me mid-air. I blew the hair out of my face and looked at Haku sheepishly. He grumble-laughed, and I blushed. He let me down softly, and swatted my hair with his tail. Laughing, I swatted it away.

The air shimmered, and within seconds, Haku was back to his human form.

"Hello again." He held out his hand, and we walked together towards Zeniba's house. When we passed the small gate, something patted my head. I looked up and saw a white hand waving at me. I smiled and waved back, then it sucked itself back into the swinging lamp.

We approached the door, and Haku rapped on the door lightly.

"Come in," Said an achingly familiar voice.

The door swung open and Haku stepped in. "Zeniba, nice to see you again." I stepped in behind him and saw Zeniba cooking on a large stove. She turned around and faced us, and dropped the ladle she was holding.

"Chihiro," She whispered, and held her arms out to me.

"Granny!" I ran towards her, she enveloped me in a hug.

"It's delightful to see you again, deary." She said, and patted my hair. She lifted up my hand. "And I see you still have the hair tie."

I laughed. "I never take it off."

Zeniba smiled. "Here, take a seat and I'll make us some tea." Haku and I sat down obediently, and Zeniba came back around with a pot of tea. She waved her finger and three cups came floating down from nearby shelves. She waved her hands again and the tea poured itself into the cups. She took a seat next to me.

"So tell me Chihiro," Zeniba started. "I assume there is a reason you are visiting me?"

"Well yes," I put down my tea cup. "No Face." I stated simply.

"Oh, No Face," Zeniba sighed. "He was such a good spirit to have around the house. He loved weaving, which helped me. He was always so nice about it. But then one day he just walked out."

"And you didn't stop him?" I asked.

"It's not in my power to stop him." Zeniba replied. "He is a spirit after all, and is free to go wherever he desires." I sighed.

"Why do you need to see him?" She asked me, and took a sip from her tea cup.

"I, uh…" I stuttered. Haku put his hand on my arm.

"Let me." I nodded. "Chihiro saw him the night she died." He said bluntly. I closed my eyes. Zeniba choked on her tea.

"Died!" She shouted. I opened my eyes to her outraged face.

"Why else would she be here?" Haku questioned.

"It's happened before." I retaliated.

"You were supposed to keep her safe!" Zeniba screamed. "You promised that you would."

"Granny, please-" Zeniba interrupted me. "Don't you remember Haku? When she was a child I asked one thing of you: For you to protect her!"

"Zeniba!" I shouted. She stopped. "This was going to happen eventually. It's not his fault."

Her face softened. "Your right. I don't know what came over me." She straightened her dress and patted her hair. "Haku, I apologize for my rudeness."

Haku smiled. "It's already been forgiven."

Zeniba smiled. "You always were a peaceful dragon." She looked at me. "So, have you figured out your form yet?"

"Uh, well," I stuttered again.

"You haven't." Zeniba chuckled. "Don't be upset, deary. It takes a while in some. But you do have a form. I can sense it."

"You can?" I asked.

She patted my hand. "I can. The form within is a special one, dear."

I smiled. "Thank you, Granny."

She returned the smile. "You are very welcome, Chihiro."

"But, to insure that you do indeed find your form, I suggest we try training." Zeniba said. "Don't you agree, Haku?"

"What do you mean by training?" Haku inquired.

"Don't fret Haku," Zeniba said. "I won't do anything to hurt her."

Haku softened. "Then I suppose-" His sentence was interrupted when I let out a huge yawn. I blushed.

"Oh, I forgot my manners!" Zeniba declared. "Let me show you where you can stay for the night." She stood up and led us down a hallway and toward three rooms.

"This room is mine," She pointed to the one on the left. "Chihiro, you may sleep here," She opened up the door to medium sized room, and walked back out. "And Haku, you can sleep here." I heard their voices echoing off the walls in the room next to me.

Suddenly, my eyes wouldn't stay open, and I quickly stripped down to my underclothes and tucked my self into the bed. I fell asleep instantly.

**(1) LOOK ON THE DCBUB WEBSITE FOR A PICTURE OF CHIHIRO'S HAKAMA.**

**(2) IF YOUR INTERESTED IN THE RAINBOW FISH, THERE IS A PICTURE ON THE WEBSITE. **

**A/N: WOW, I ALWAYS END WITH SLEEP…**

**OK WOW I HAVE OFFICIALLY TAKEN A TWO MONTH BRAKE. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?!?! **

**BUT ON A LIGHTER NOTE, I AM BACK. YAY! AND I HAVE A WHOLE BUNCH MORE IDEAS WITH ME. THIS CHAPTER, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SHORTER THAN USUAL, TOOK ME LIKE 3 HOURS TO WRITE. WHICH IS A LITTLE INSANE. **

**ANYWHO, THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS WHO ARE STILL READING AND STAYING WITH ME. I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE, BUT… YEAH I HAVE NO EXCUSE. **

**ANYWAY, I WILL UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY SINCE SCHOOL HAS FINALLY CALMED DOWN. **


End file.
